Ziggs/Trivia
General * Ziggs is the first (so far only) champion to have all his abilities (except innates) be the same type (ground-targeted area of effect). * Ziggs is one of the few champions that can apply crowd control on themselves (the others being , , , , , and ). * Ziggs' dance references 'Midget Superstar'. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Ziggs was named a nickname for Joe 'Hephastopheles' Ziegler. ** German surname Ziegler is cognate to English tiler, both from Germanic *tigulo < Latin tegula " ". * reveals that Ziggs's full name is Zigmund, from *segiz "victory" & *mundō " ";Kroonen, G. Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, pp. 430, 375-6 the latter element is shared with . * Ziggs and were first conceived as ' the Mad Bomber'. * was conceived as Ziggs' ultimate (was later replaced by ) ** icon references a . * Ziggs seems to be the mascot for featured game modes. ** This is evident from his likeness being used on that represent or commemorate them, as well as having his teaser picture be the base for the promotional art for a lot of these game modes. * A prop of Ziggs' was crafted in an episode of YouTube series DIY Prop Shop. ** This video can be viewed here. *** There are also videos where the following are crafted: **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) Quotes * Ziggs is the only champion to perform emotes without being issued a command (he laughs randomly and frequently to match his running animation). ** Ziggs sometimes sounds like from while laughing. * Ziggs' joke might be referencing 'The Mask'. * Latin American localization replaces with "Me encanta el olor de los explosivos por la mañana" ("I love the smell of explosives in the morning") to reference ("I love the smell of napalm in the morning"). Skins ; * His smile and earring might be referencing from . ; * He references . ; * He references a . * Figures resembling can be seen in the background. ; * In his splash art , , , , and in their Pool Party attire along with , and can be seen in the background. , , and in their Pool Party attire can be seen in the foreground. * He was conceived by 'MaTTcomGO' and subsequently requested by the playerbase. * All his hexplosives become water ballons while becomes a . ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2012 along with: ** ** ** * His bombs become snow balls. * The snowman he makes while has its face upside down. ; *** can be seen in the foreground. * becomes a bag containing , , and . ; * His recall is a reference to . * The following can be seen in the foreground of his splash art: ** on the bottom left corner. ** Cabinets of , , , and . ** A sign of on the top left corner. ; * The scene depicts him about to throw the . ; * , , , and Gum Drop can be seen in the background or foreground of his splash art. * His design was likely inspired by a fanart for Sweet Tooth Ziggs. Relations * Ziggs is quite terrified of (she constantly wants to hug him). ** Jinx believes he is a product of her imagination, more specifically talking, her conscience. ** After a night of mischiefs with her all around Piltover, Ziggs now lives in Zaun. * Ziggs sees as his idol and used to work for him before going to Zaun with Jinx. * In the old lore, Ziggs became the Dean of Demolitions for Piltover's Yordle Academy of Science and Progress after he rescued and its other professors from a Zaunite prison. Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Snowdown Showdown Category:2012 Pool Party Category:2019 Snowdown Showdown